When watching an event, such as a sporting event, viewers often want to watch various parts of the video interactively. Whether they are watching the event live or whether it has been recorded, viewers enjoy the freedom of going back to previous play or other event and watching it. Conventionally, there are two ways this is currently done. In a system using a DVR, a player may fast forward or rewind through a portions of a recorded event. However, fast forward/rewind takes time, and it is difficult to find a particular play or event of interest.
In a system using interactive video feeds from the World Wide Web, a user may interact with the video feed to jump quickly to different events in the video. However, it is still difficult to locate a particular play or event of interest.